


catharsis

by alchemist17



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sibling Incest, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: Their forces have been victorious. They’d lost hundreds, but they won, and that was what mattered. But for the remaining men, wounded and having lost friends, morale is low.So when Troy gets back, Tyreen is waiting for him. Naked, leg cocked over the arm of her chair.





	catharsis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramaticDino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticDino/gifts).



> mild daddy kink and choking, super vague generally avoidable mentions of violence, really just some gratuitous sibling fucking

Their forces have been victorious. They’d lost hundreds, but they won, and that was what mattered. But for the remaining men, wounded and having lost friends, morale is low.

So when Troy gets back, Tyreen is waiting for him. Naked, leg cocked over the arm of her chair.

“Come on up baby bro.”

“Ty.”

She stands to greet him, tiptoeing as he leans down for a kiss.

“Sit down.”

“I don't know if I can… I'm sorry.” He nuzzles the top of her head. 

“Just sit down. I'll handle it all.”

Troy slumps in the throne, ignoring the stray sparks from his damaged arm. She perches on his knee, snuggles up to him as she rubs him through his pants.

It's been years since they'd first touched each other, but Tyreen still can't believe how big he is. It doesn't fit in her pussy, and getting it in her mouth or her ass is a struggle.

Troy yawns against her neck even as he gets hard for her and she presses a fond kiss to his forehead. Usually she wouldn't mind if he was asleep, but some of their lackeys swing more his way than hers. 

“Who wants to donate a little energy to the cause?”

Even wounded and exhausted the crowd clamours. Giving their energy is the greatest honour, especially for such a show. Someone manages to drag themselves onto the makeshift little stage, drags themselves to her feet. They're bleeding through the bandages wrapped around the stump of their leg and half their face is hidden under gauze. 

Tyreen wrinkles her nose. But she reaches out her hand for them to take, and when they lean in to kiss her hand she saps their energy. It's just enough for Troy to perk up, bucking his hips into her hand.

“There we go, baby boy. Is that better?”

He nods, finally reaching his flesh hand between her legs. She’s wet, fluid smeared over her thighs. She takes his fingers easily.

“Tyreen.” He sighs. “Did I keep you waiting?”

“Only a little.”

“I’m sorry Ty-die.”

“You were doing what was necessary.” Tyreen tells him softly.

She flicks open his belt buckle, tugs down the rusty zip.

“There it is, there’s Daddy’s cock.” It twitches as she pulls it out into the air.

Tyreen gives him a few slow strokes, from the root of his cock to the studded tip.

“You’re so hard for me.” She says approvingly, lips against his ear.

“Are you gonna do something about it?”

“Maybe.”

“Please? Please, didn’t I do good for you today?” Troy’s hips push up into her hand. His fingers leave her cunt, leaving a slick trail up to her ribcage. His hand splays across the width of her tattoo.

“You did baby bro. You did so well, I’m so proud. You gonna do this one last thing for me?” Tyreen stands, straddles his lap.

He nods, and Tyreen takes the head of his cock in her hand. The head slips in easily enough, even with the piercings but his cock soon thickens and she has to pause.

“Easy there, Ty-die.” Troy's fingers dig into her hip, his ragged nails sharp on her skin as he tries to resist.

“But I've been waiting.” She whines, tugging at his collar as she forces herself further down. 

Troy shudders, eyes closing and head tilting back in submission. She tucks her face into his neck, teeth scraping at the leather as she strains to take more. Usually she'd wait, tease them both with her wet little pussy on the top half of his cock. 

But people are watching. Tyreen listens to what they're saying, letting the vulgar words excite her further. They shout for Troy to take control, to lift her in his arms like they know he can. They want to see her take everything he's got. 

She goes as far as she can, until the head touches her cervix and she tightens in excitement.

“I love how deep you take me.” He says softly, stroking her face with the backs of his fingers.

“I wish I could take more.”

“Later, big sis.” Troy attempts to thrust up, pressing his cock harder against her limit and making her whine. “I'm gonna come in all your holes before the end of the night.”

The crowd shouts for them to move. The twins would be perfectly happy to sit there, let Tyreen’s slick run ticklishly down his cock, over his balls and soak into the cushion. Tyreen’s arms wind around his neck as she shifts her knees.

“That’s it Tyreen. Show them how good you are for me.”

“Daddy…”

“Come on, ride me good and I’ll do the thing you like.” He grins, letting his jaw split just a little in case she hasn’t caught his meaning.

Tyreen nods enthusiastically. She starts to move, letting no more than an inch leave her body. He lets her kiss the seams of his face as he reaches down to grab her ass, pulling one cheek out of the way as the audience jeer. They know how it looks. Her pussy stretched around him, a deep, rosy shade of pink as it struggles to accommodate her twin's cock. The way her wetness runs down the neglected lower third of his cock, how the iridescent tattoo that winds up her leg shifts with every flex of muscle.

After a long couple of minutes Tyreen feels herself relax, the stretch of his cock no longer as overwhelming. She gives Troy a long kiss before she leans back, exposing the bulge where his cock distends her stomach. Troy stares, jaw starting to open automatically.

“Come on baby bro, please? I love you.”

Troy grins down at her, and she feels her breath catch as the grin spreads along the seams. His face opens up to reveal delicate pink insides and big, jagged teeth. There's still scraps of flesh and fabric caught between some of them.

“God, Troy, you’re so fucking hot.”

He makes a noise, deep from within his chest. His tongue unfurls, presses between her lips. It slides down her throat, works back and forth in a mimicry of how he'll fuck her throat later. Tyreen sucks on his tongue, eyes heavy as she plays it up. She whines when he takes it away, caresses her jaw before the tip slithers down her neck to her collarbone. Troy's hand shifts to the small of her back and she leans into it, chest offered up. The upper seams of his mouth curve up as his tongue circles her nipple, nudges at the piercing.

The gathered cultists holler for Troy to bite. He’s drooling, hungry for her. She could never resist giving him what he wants. Tyreen nods. His mouth gently closes around her tit, his longer teeth digging into the soft tissue. They break the skin, blood beading up and spilling down.

The crowd are pleased. Troy looks up at her from under his hair, eyes wide and aroused but warm and full of love. She wets her fingers at the curve of his mouth before reaching between them, lasciviously stroking down to the base of his cock before settling on her clit. Troy groans, tongue curling against her breast.

“Gonna make myself come on your dick. Would you like that, Daddy?”

Teeth dig a little deeper as he growls.

“Love you so much bro, I can't wait to be full of you again. Like I should be.”

Troy releases her chest to kiss her instead, feeding Tyreen the taste of her blood as he grabs her throat.

“You gonna choke me Daddy?”

He squeezes harder and she stops speaking, mouth hanging open. Troy has just enough functionality left in his metal arm to activate the vibrations in his thumb.

He pushes her hand away to stimulate her clit himself, a reedy whine leaving her throat at the intensity. Leaning back in the chair, he spreads his feet for leverage, watches his sister’s expression as she figures out what he's planning. 

He rams his cock up into her, smashing the head of his massive cock against her cervix. Tyreen’s face crumples as he does it again, keeps doing it, until her thighs are shaking where they're spread over him.

“That's it, let me feel it. Your slutty little pussy desperate for my cock, willing to tear itself apart just to get me deeper.”

Tyreen’s nails dig into the leather of his glove, squeezing hard enough her hand turns pale. He can barely feel it.

“Troy…” She rasps.

“Come on, my sweet lil bladeflower. Come for Daddy.”

She clamps down on his cock, makes him hiss and grit his dozens of teeth. Troy ups the vibrations, draws out her orgasm until she’s whimpering, held up by his hand on her throat. He shifts her off the top of his cock to let her sit properly on his thighs. 

“You-you didn't finish. You said you were gonna come in all my holes!” She whines, pulling at his jacket.

Troy grinds his thumb against her clit to shut her up. “I'm going to. Just wanted to give your pussy a break.”

“I don't need a break.” Tyreen grits out, hips working against his hand.

She’s dripping blood onto his trousers, pussy having already made a large wet spot. Tyreen wets her mouth, looks back at their followers.

“You guys wanna see him come?”

The cultists are desperate for bodily fluids as always. 

“Don't you wanna see me come?” Troy whines.

“Shush baby. I'll let you pick the position if you want.”

He growls, turns her around in his lap. His arms hook beneath her knees and he stands, lifts her up. One of Tyreen’s arms grabs at the chains on his collar.

“You wanna put the leash on me later?” Troy asks, pressing his thick tongue into her ear.

“Only if you wear the tail plug.”

“Deal.”

Tyreen reaches between her legs, uses her fingers to guide the swollen head between her equally swollen labia, gasping as Troy surges up into her. The angle and the curve of his cock rub him directly over her g-spot, his subdermal implant at the perfect spot to press on it.

He shifts her in his arms, let's her weight rest a little more on his cock for a moment. It hurts-aches deep inside her like cramps but Tyreen can't help but try and spread her legs further, to let him in as deep as he wants.

“I love you.”

She grins. Troy only gets sappy just before he gets rough.

“Ohhh h-h-holy fuck!” She squeals when he starts to move, lifting and lowering her entire body like it's nothing. She cries out as the thought sends a fresh rush of heat through her, has her tightening up around him.

“Yeah Ty, take it. Such a good sister, taking care of me. I'm fucking you just right, aren't I?”

Tyreen moans an affirmative. She's barely recovered from the last orgasm but the second is right behind.

“You're gonna squirt this time.”

“I t-think so.”

“I wasn't asking. I'm gonna make it happen.” He murmurs.

Tyreen’s head thunks back against his chest, the impact making him wince. She's drawing blood where her nails dig into his arm.

There's a push for the front, cultists dragging each other back in an effort to reach the edge of the stage. Someone, a hand with only three fingers left, paws at the hem of Troy’s trousers and he snarls, face opening up threateningly. Troy lifts his foot and stamps on their face. They collapse and are quickly trampled beneath the crowd.

“Troy…”

“Go on, anoint our followers with our love.”

“That's the worst fucking thing you've ever said.”

“You know you love me.”

“Of course I do, asshole.” Tyreen agrees.

Troy keeps fucking her until she's shaking, silent but for the grunts she makes when he hits her cervix. She can't hold her head up, hands limp where she's holding onto Troy. 

“Com’on big sis, come for me. Come on.”

Tyreen comes, sprays her pleasure like a fountain over their followers. They cheer, gleefully rubbing it into their faces and sucking it into their mouths.

“They like your come.” He says in her ear. “If only they knew how much better your skin tastes.” Troy slams up into her one last time, holds her down on his cock as he empties.

Panting, he staggers back and slumps onto Tyreen’s throne. His cock softens, head slipping from her hole with a rush of come.

“Okay babe, I really think I have to nap now.”

“Okay big guy.” Tyreen settles more comfortably into his lap, clamps her thighs closed to keep his spend inside. “Sweet dreams.” She kisses him on the cheek.

“Mmm.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this check out dino's troy/tyreen art! they're on twitter #DramaticDino


End file.
